1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinge technology, and more particularly, to trigger hinge for use in a flip-up electronic device to let the cover member and base member of the flip-up electronic device to be biased relative to each other and to provide a trigger function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hinges are widely used in mobile flip-up electronic devices such as notebooks, smart phones, and etc. to pivotally connect a base member and a cover member together, allowing only a limited angle of rotation between them. However, conventional hinges for mobile flip-up electronic device simply allow two joined members to be turned relative to each other without providing any trigger function to start up the mobile flip-up electronic device.